Comfort After a Breakup
by B-Man33
Summary: It was late at night when Jeremy got a knock at the door. Aelita is the one at the door and she is very upset.  What could possibly be wrong?


"I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO OR ANY OF ITS RIGHTS OR PROPERTY. EVERY THING IN THIS STORY IS ORIGONAL AND NOT OF FACTUAL REALITY".

COMFORT AFTER A BREAK UP

By B-Man33

It was late one night in the dormitory's at Kadic. Jeremy has been sitting in front of his TV for the past week playing Modern War Fare 3 non stop for a week. Being a senior he had lots of down time between his classes so he loved to play X-Box.

It has been three years since the group had defeated XANA and life has finally become completely normal. Ulrich is an up and coming soccer star around Paris, Odd is starting work as an underground comedian and Yumi is trying to work on starting her career as an R&B singer. Jeremy has been working on getting into college for Computer programing with hopes of one day starting a major computer company in the future, but lately has been taking a lot of time to just relax and enjoy life as a senior in high school and an upcoming college freshman.

And then there was the one who Jeremy loved….Aelita. Aelita has been very heavily involved in theater and music. She has already been accepted into a performing arts college in Paris, which luckily is located only twenty minutes from the programing college that Jeremy is planning on going to. She has already preformed in over twenty plays in the past two years and over 10 plays outside of school while preforming at local clubs and events as a DJ. She and Jeremy have remained such close friends it is almost like they are brother and sister now. However for Jeremy he has never been able to gather up the courage to tell Aelita about how he truly loves her. The only thing that has been keeping from is the drastic fears that if he tells her that she will not love him back and their friendship could be totally ruined. He loved her so much. Her beauty cannot be measured on any scale and her the same thing goes for her kindness and caring.

For the past four months she has been going out with a lacrosse player named Anton. She has been so attached with him that she has stopped spending as much time with Jeremy or any other members of the crew, but that all changed on night.

It was 11:00pm on Thursday night January 14th 2011. Jeremy had just come back from the woods where he smoked a joint. Being a straight a student he was given a high class single dorm room in a small building on the edge of campus so it was real easy to get away with things like smoking weed. He had just turned on MW3 when he heard a knock on the door. He got himself up off his couch and walked over to the door. When he opened the door there stood Aelita, holding her face with her hands, shaking just a little bit.

"Aelita what are you doing here" asked Jeremy?

Aelita managed to lift her face up to look at her friend.

"Anton broke up with me" – sniffled Aelita while walking past Jeremy into his room.

Jeremy stood there feeling a bit confused. He then turned around to face her as she made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"Why would he break up with you? I thought you guys were doing so well" asked Jeremy as he made his way over to the couch.

Aelita did not respond for a minute. She simply sat on the couch with her face in her hands, sobbing. She was in a lot of pain. It was very hard for Jeremy to sit there and see the girl that he loved sitting there crying. He inched his way over and very gently put his arms around her, hoping that being in the arms of a good friend might possibly help her deal with the pain. He was actually kind of surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and held herself against him so tightly it was like if she let go she would die or something, that is how tightly she was holding on to Jeremy.

The two of them just sat there for about five minutes as she just cried and cried and cried and cried. Jeremy gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair. After about ten minutes Aelita started to finally calm down. Jeremy felt now would be a good time to ask a question.

"So….why did Anton break up with you?" asked Jeremy in a soft tone of voice.

Aelita looked up at him, her eyes stained red with tear's.

"He broke….up with me because…..because.."

It was obvious that this was taking a lot of courage to talk about.

"…..I'm sorry Jeremy…I just can't talk about it".

"Aelita, I completely get it. There is absolutely no need to say sorry for any reason. If you do not want to talk about it, then you do not have to, but you know that no matter what I am always here for you and if you ever need anything just come to me and we can work on it together, ok?" said Jeremy in a soft tone again.

Aelita stared into Jeremy's eyes, as if they were a painting that was trying to tell her something. She then leaned up and gave him a kiss on his lips. It was not a long or very passionate kiss. It was a sort of kiss that meant thank you in a way.

She then leaned back down and cuddled herself into her friends body, letting the warmth fill her, knowing that the pain will pass. Jeremy sat there on the couch with his arms still wrapped around her. They sat there not as lovers as Jeremy would want, but as two friends who know that being with eachother will always bring a smile to their faces.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

** Hey whats good everyone. This is a special fanfic because this is the first fanfiction that I have written as a college student. I still find it hard to believe that I started writing these back when I was a sophomore in high school and now I am in college and am still writing. Pretty cool. I am betting that some of you may be upset because I did not write in the reason that Aelita's boyfriend broke up with her. Well I did that because not only could I not think of a good reason that he would break up with her, but I also wanted you all to be able to think of why he would break up with her, so that way even when you are done reading my story, hopefully you can think of a way to fill in the blanks. Also if you are upset because I put in references of Jeremy smoking pot in this story I just wanted to put out there that I am a supporter of pot and the legalization of pot and just wanted to express that in one of my stories. Hopefully I will be able to get more stories out soon. HOLLA. **


End file.
